


Amis après tout

by ISawThatKarma87



Category: my own story
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISawThatKarma87/pseuds/ISawThatKarma87
Summary: Je m'appelle Aurore et j'ai un ami que j'ai rencontré dans une situation un peu spéciale. Mais maintenant je l'aide avec ses problèmes et il m'aide avec les miens.Enjoy !
Kudos: 2





	1. 1,2,3 soleil ! Ah non, je me suis trompée...

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to translate this story in english one day...

Un sourire, des yeux verts, un rire. Il s’approche de moi, m’approche de lui. On se croise, il s’arrête, je continue. Je l’entends se retourner et marcher vers moi. Il commence à glousser, je me retourne. Je vois une lame briller, je m’arrête.  
— Je vais compter jusqu’à 3, essaie de courir, il me dit en souriant encore plus.  
Et je lâche un :  
— Non.  
— Quoi?  
— J’ai dit non t’es sourd? Et qu’est ce que tu vas faire de toute façon? J’ai pas envie de courir, je sors du sport.  
— T’as remarqué que j’ai un couteau dans la main?  
— Oui et?  
— Je peux te tuer, tu sais.  
— Pourquoi tu ferais ça? Je t’ai rien fait.  
— J’aime voir les gens leur visage terrifié, me supplier de les épargner! Et leur courir après quand je les laisse s’enfuir aussi! Par contre, il y a rien de drôle si tu fais rien.  
— Ah OK bonne soirée alors.  
Je me retourne et je recommence à marcher. Il me retient par l’épaule et dit :  
— Hé! Attends! Tu n’as pas peur de moi?  
— Pourquoi j’aurais peur d’un gamin qui me menace avec un cure-dent?  
Bon OK j’avoue c’est pas la meilleure idée de provoquer son agresseur, mais je voulais voir si c’est du bluff ou pas. C’est facile de faire semblant.  
Avant que l’on puisse continuer ce débat stérile, mon téléphone sonne; ma mère.  
— Ne réponds pas!  
Je l’ignore et réponds. Elle veut savoir si je suis bientôt arrivée. Je lui dis de commencer à manger sans moi et que j’arrive bientôt. Je raccroche.  
— Alors tu voulais quoi déjà?  
Il y a un blanc.  
— C’est ce que je pensais, bonne soirée.  
Cette fois, je me retourne et il ne me retient pas.

Le vendredi d’après, je repasse par le même chemin, curieuse de savoir de qu’il allait ce passer cette fois. Je vois le garçon accoté sur le mur d’un bâtiment, la tête baissée. Je m’approche. Cette fois, je prends la peine de le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Cheveux noir nuit, yeux verts, grands, épaules larges (j’adore ça cherchez pas), quand même assez musclées, il aurait pu être séduisant si ses vêtements n’étaient pas aussi sales et déchirés.  
— T’as pas ton couteau aujourd’hui?  
Je m’approche et vois des larmes couler sur son visage.  
— Hé! Ça va pas?  
— Ah! c’est toi. Pourquoi ça t’inquiéterait de toute façon?  
Soudain, sa voix se brise. Il parait que le bruit d’une voix qui se casse avant de pleurer est le bruit le plus triste du monde. Je le confirme. Vous avez déjà entendu ça?!  
Un instant plus tard, il part en courant dans la nuit.  
— Oups… Attends un peu… Je viens de faire pleurer mon ancien agresseur?! Wow wow wow c’est pas normal ça.  
J’ai donc pris la décision probablement la plus stupide de ma vie entière, je lui ai couru après.

— Attend!  
Je le suis jusqu’à un parc. Il continue jusqu’au bout, de l’autre côté. Je m’arrête, à bout de souffle. J’ai pas de cardio, merde! Pourquoi il a fallu que je le suive?! Je le vois disparaitre derrière des buissons alors je marche dans cette direction. Arrivée au bout du parc, je vois un couteau familier briller dans la nuit.  
— N’approche pas.  
— Pourquoi, je lui demande en avançant d’un pas.  
— N’approche pas, j’ai dit!  
Il approche brusquement le couteau de moi.  
— Pourquoi tu m’as suivi?  
— Tu pleurais.  
— Et?  
— C’est tout.  
— C’est pas une raison.  
— Si. J’aime pas voir des gens pleurer. Même si la personne en question m’a menace la semaine d’avant.  
Il ne répond pas et recule dans l’ombre.  
— Va-t’en. Laisse-moi tranquille.  
— Et si je dis non?  
— Je te tue.  
Je soupire, recule un peu et dis :  
— Si tu veux parler, je repasse par le même chemin chaque semaine, même jour, même heure.  
Comme la semaine d’avant, il ne répond pas et comme il me l’a demandé, je m’en vais.


	2. Anime VS Réalité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je viens de réaliser, mes chapitres sont vraiment courts au début...

Pourquoi j’offre de l’aide à mon agresseur ? Bonne question qui nécessite une bonne réponse. Chacun à une histoire différente. Avant de décider si tu aimes une personne ou pas, écoute son histoire. Apprends de ses erreurs. Aide-la à surmonter ses difficultés (merci pintrest).   
Donc on peut se demander « qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu’il soit dans cette situation? » Comment faire pour me rapprocher de lui… une voix me sort de mes pensées :  
— Aurore ! t’as bientôt fini ? C’est long.  
Oups… j’avais oublié que j’étais sous la douche… (sérieusement il y a que moi qui fait ça ?)  
— Oui presque, je réponds.

Ah… comme un lit peut être agréable après 2 h de sport et une journée au cégep (école) dans le corps. Je veux continuer a pensé a tout ça, mais — zzz…

J’y ai pensé toute la semaine dans mon temps libre (principalement bus et métro). Pourquoi, me demandez vous. Pourquoi je m’embête autant pour un étranger ? Et bien, mesdames et messieurs, parce que j’ai toujours trouvé ça amusant d’essayer de deviner les histoires des autres et de me faire des films dans ma tête (ça passe le temps). Par contre, pour celle-là, il me faut plus d’information comme par exemple son nom (c’est toujours mieux de connaitre son nom au lieu de l’appeler « le gars au couteau » à chaque fois). Bon. La question de la douche revient. Comment faire pour me rapprocher de lui… ah ! Je sais ! Je vais retourner au Camo(le buisson ou j’ai suivi Yeux Verts) et faire ça connaissance ! Bonne idée non ? OK, j’avoue non.

Devinez ce que j’ai fait le vendredi suivant ? Je suis juste passée par le même chemin que d’habitude, je ne suis même pas surprise en voyant qu’il n’y avait personne. Et comme on dit : « jamais deux sans trois », j’ai pris le chemin du parc. On va mettre ça sur le dos de l’inconscience de la jeunesse. Arrivée au bout, je chuchote presque :

— Salut, t’es là ?  
Pas de réponse.  
— Je voudrais faire connaissance en bonne et du forme avec toi.  
Toujours pas de réponse.  
— C’est quoi ton nom ? (je sais j’ai l’air d’une enfant de 4 ans)  
Blanc.  
— Urgh. Tu veux vraiment pas parler, hein ?  
Je me retourne et vois Yeux Vert a l’entrée du pars en marchant vers moi — donc vers Camo. Je m’arrête et me sens complètement conne d’avoir parlé à un buisson pendant 5 minutes.  
En me voyant, il s’arrête aussi et on se fixe stupidement pendant 30 bonnes secondes avant que l’un de nous deux réagisse.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?!  
— Euh…  
Et là, j’ai eu un blanc. Ça m’arrive de temps en temps, mais là j’avoue que le moment était mal choisi. Du coup, mon instinct me dit : « soit t’essaies de lui parler et t’as une chance sur deux de finir en hachis parmentier, soit tu cours pour ta vie pendant 15 min jusqu’à la maison. » Sachant que je n’ai aucun cardio et qu’il fait nuit noire, la première option me semble un peu plus attrayante. C’est 50/50 non ?  
Je m’approche de lui et lui lance :   
— salut ! On peut parler ?  
— Haha ! Non. Dégage.  
— Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
— Pourquoi t’es ici d’abord ?   
Ah… répondre à une question par une autre question… He ! c’est mon truc !  
— Je voulais savoir ton nom et parler un peu c’est tout. Moi c’est Aurore.  
— … Zack.  
— T’as quel âge ?  
— Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça d’abord ?  
— Je te l’ai dit ; faire connaissance.  
— Pour quoi faire ?  
— Euh…  
J’y avais pas pensé à celle-là.  
— parce que j’ai envie ?  
— ben pas moi. Bye.  
Et il m’a plantée là.

(sérieux, il y a que moi qui pense pendant 30 min dans mon lit ?) qu’est ce que j’aurais pu répondre ? Hm… ben, j’avais pas vraiment de raison valable en fait. Hein ? Pourquoi je voulais le savoir au fait… ah… je sais. J’ai toujours eu envie de réconforter les personnages d’animes/mangas quand ils sont seuls ou on besoin d’un bon calin (j’aime donner des calins). Là c’est pareil. Vous allez me dire : « oui, mais Aurore, on est pas dans un anime ! il faut pas confondre la réalité et les animes. » Oui oui, je sais. Mais j’ai l’habitude de donner des calins a mes amis s’ils en ont besoin. Alors pourquoi pas à Zack ? Je pense pas qu’il veuille me tuer… sinon on aurait déjà entendu parler de meurtres à travers tout le Québec. En tout cas, je vais encore aller le voir et cette fois je serais prête et je les aurais, mes info !


	3. Inspecteur Gadget

Cette fois, je n’ai pas attendu jusqu’au vendredi d’après (j’ai pas eu la patience). J’ai trouvé un moment pour aller lui parler, pendant la journée. Je suis allée voir Camo et pour la première fois, j’ai vérifié s’il était là. Haha. Il est pas là. Et pourquoi il resterait là en fait? C’est juste un buisson. Je prends le chemin du retour, déçue. Soudain, j’ai une idée. Je retourne au chemin ou l’on s’est rencontrés la première fois et me mets à gueuler « Zack! » en même temps de courir. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche infructueuse, je m’arrête, à bout de souffle(J’imagine l’affiche de film : CARDIO; le retour). Du coin de l’œil, je vois quelque chose bouger. Je me retourne, mais trop tard; un couteau se glisse sous ma gorge.  
\- Zack ?  
\- Pourquoi tu gueules mon nom comme ça ?  
\- Je voulais te voir.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- T’es Terminator ou quoi ?  
\- Et toi t’es consciente que t’as un couteau sous la gorge?  
\- Très consciente, merci.  
\- Alors, réponds.  
\- Lâches moi d’abord.  
\- Non, t’es pas en position de force.  
Pour appuyer ses paroles, il ressert la prise du couteau sur ma gorge. Ne pas faire ça a la maison les enfants.  
\- OK, OK, t’as gagné. Alors comme je te l’ai dit, je voulais te voir et tu vas peut être trouver ça con, mais t’avais l’air d’avoir besoin d’aide ou quelqu’un a qui parler alors c’est pour ça que je te colle au cul.  
\- C’est tout?  
\- Oui.  
À ma grande surprise, il renverse la tête en arrière et avec la main sur le visage, il éclate d'un grand rire sonore.  
\- … Ça va? T’as mal à la gorge ?  
Il enlève le couteau de ma gorge et recule un peu (espace personnel, merci).  
\- Ah… c’était ça…  
\- Ca quoi ?  
\- Le pourquoi tu me collais aux basques.  
\- Tu t’imaginais quoi ?   
Soudain, il redevient sérieux, me prend brusquement par les épaules et me dit :  
\- Écoute-moi bien. Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide et je n’ai pas de problèmes.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu pleurais il y a 2 semaines ?  
\- C’est pas tes oignons.  
Attendez un peu…  
\- T’es français ??  
\- Hein ? Oui, pourquoi ?  
C’est fou comment, il était sérieux il y a 2 secondes, et maintenant il me parle comme si l'on se connaissait depuis longtemps si l'on oublie le fait qu’il a un couteau dans les mains.  
\- Waw ! D’où en France ? T’as pas l’air français pourtant.   
\- Ça vient d’où toutes ces questions ?  
Je continue de parler sans m’arrêter en l’ignorant pendant 5 bonnes minutes.  
\- T’es né ici ou au Québec? T’es arrivé quand ? t’en penses quoi du Québec ? t’aimes la poutine ? t’habites où ? (etc.)  
\- Calme-toi, euh…  
\- Aurore.  
\- Aurore. Pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions ? C’est pas tes affaires d’abord.  
\- Je suis française aussi, c’est pour ça !  
Je lui souris et il répond :  
\- Ben c’est bien.  
Mon sourire s’en va comme un coup de vent.  
\- Sinon, tu viens d’où ?  
\- Mais arrête avec tes questions!  
\- Tu veux pas être mon ami ?  
\- …Ami? C’est quoi ça déjà ?  
Et la mon cerveau a bloque. Je dis :   
\- Répète ça.  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- C’est gênant.  
\- D-donc, tu sais pas ce qu’est un ami…? Alors que t’as… T’as quel âge ?  
\- …17 ans.  
\- Tu veux que je te l’explique ?  
\- Non.  
\- Mais tu me l’as demandé !  
Il ne répond pas; j’ai gagné la conversation.  
\- Bon je dois rentrer chez moi, bye ! Au plaisir de te revoir !  
Je lui fais une révérence. Il reste bouche bée et je pars en courant, joyeuse cette fois. Il tend le bras dans ma direction, mais le baisse très vite. Je fais semblant de n’avoir rien vu et souris. J’ai réussi à me rapprocher et je ne vais pas le laisser partir si facilement.  
BONUS : J’ai couru trop vite et j’ai pas regarde où j’allais alors je suis tombée sur le trottoir comme une conne.


	4. Du rhum, des femmes et de la bière... Ah non c'est juste du pain

Je vous ai dit que j’aime penser sous la douche ? Bref. J’essaie de rassembler les pièces du puzzle sur Zack. 1. Il est français d’origine asiatique 2. Il ne sait pas ce qu’est un ami donc il n’en a jamais eu (hello darkness my old friend) 3. Je ne pense pas qu’il ait une maison 4. Il aime faire peur/tuer(?) les gens 5. Il est beau… Wow wow wow on peut couper ça au montage ? Ahem. Ah. Mes doigts deviennent ridés comme mamy.  
Je sors de la douche, regarde un épisode d’un anime et vais me coucher.  
Retour dans mon lit. Qu’est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de plus ? Je crois que je commence à avoir un crush sur lui. AAAAHHHH! Je déteste quand j’ai ça ! Ça crée plein de problèmes pour rien. C’est pour ça que je suis célibataire ! (Vive le célibat) Ça m’énerve…zzz…  
Je retourne là où on s’est revus la dernière fois. Est-ce que j’ai le temps de faire ça ? Pas du tout et en plus c’est loin. J’ai 8 cours au cégep merde. Les 15 semaines passent beaucoup trop vite ! Avant que tu t’en rendes compte, t’es déjà a la mi-session et après, toute de suite a la fin de session avec 36 TP(travail pratique) à faire. C’est horrible ! Mais je m’égare. Je commence à me promener dans le quartier en prenant soin de rester dans la partie de Zack. Cette fois, je prends Yoda, mon chien, avec moi. Faut bien la promener un peu, la pauvre !  
Je commence à chanter l’opening de Tokyo Ghoul pour passer le temps.  
(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFzmzfmK4Ds)  
« Oh s'il te plaît, dis-moi, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais tellement savoir   
Quel est cet être qui, réside au fond de moi ?   
Je me sens ravagé, déchiré par ce monde inconnu   
Toi tu ne vois rien du tout, tu ris et tu t'en fous   
L'esprit ravagé, tout s'est arrêté… je ne peux plus respirer   
Rien ne s'arrangera, tout s'est enrayé même la vérité se fige   
Détériorer, l'inaltérable ? Déraisonner, l'inconcevable ?   
Vais-je finir par te retrouver ?   
Dans ce monde où bascule mon âme tout est déformé   
Je disparais pour ne plus exister  
Ne regarde pas, ce qui reste de moi   
Ne me cherche pas   
Dans ce monde si noir que d'autres ont orchestré   
Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit s'il te plaît   
Souviens-toi de moi, tel que j'étais avant, oui j'étais si vivant   
La solitude, qui me consume, s'immisce en moi, sans retenue   
Le souvenir, de nos deux rires, chaque fois me transperce un peu plus   
Et l'immuable inaltérable, reste implacable, impénétrable, inatteignable...   
Serais-je capable de défaire ce monde ? »  
Je sais c’est triste, mais j’aime cette chanson même si a chaque fois que je le fais, je me retiens de pleurer (Kaneki Ken deserve the best). Comme dirait mon frère : « concentration! » Je tourne dans un coin de rue quand Yoda commence a tirer brusquement. Je la tire vite en arrière pour ne pas qu’elle saute sur quelqu’un.  
« L'inaltérable ne change pas- »  
\- Encore toi !  
Je redresse la tête et tombe nez à nez avec Zack.  
\- Salut !  
\- Au revoir.  
\- He ! Attends !  
\- Quoi encore.  
\- On peut parler ?  
Au début, il ne voulait pas et est reparti, mais il ne m’a pas repoussée alors je l’ai suivi en tenant Yoda court. C’est un husky croise Lévrier, c’est grand ce truc. En plus d’être blanche, elle court super vite et longtemps. C’est génial d’essayer de l’attraper quand elle s’enfuit, surtout l’hiver. Je pose des questions à Zack, il répond de façon monotone. Mais au fur et à mesure qu’on parle, il répond avec de plus en plus de mots  
\- T’aimes quoi dans la vie ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Ah… tu connais Percy Jackson ? Le seigneur des anneaux ? Harry Potter ?   
\- Non, non et non.  
\- Hein sérieux ? Tu sais ce que c’est les animes ?  
\- Non.  
\- T’es encore à l’école ?  
\- Non. J’ai arrêté, c’était chiant.  
\- Tu fais quoi dans la vie alors ?  
\- je trouve des trucs avec quoi m’amuser. Sinon je fais juste attendre de trouver un truc marrant à faire.  
Et ainsi de suite. Au bout d’une trentaine de minutes, il commence à faire nuit. Je lance une dernière question :  
\- T’aimes lire ?  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- T’es Terminator maintenant ?  
Surprise, j’éclate de rire. Ma propre blague me revient dans la gueule.  
\- Elle est bonne. Allez dit pourquoi.  
\- J’aime juste pas ça.  
Je sens qu’il y a quelque chose d’autre. Est-ce que je devrais insister ? Une menace de plus ou de moins ne changera rien et je n’ai rien a perdre alors j’insiste :  
\- Il y a pas autre chose ?  
Il ne répond pas, je le relance :  
\- T’es sur ?  
\- Je…  
Je m’arrête de marcher et attends qu’il continue. Il hésite comme s’il se demandait s’il peuvait me faire confiance.  
\- Je sais pas lire.  
Honnêtement, je suis pas surprise, mais je m’en doutais pas non plus.  
\- Ah ok c’est pour ça. Normal que t’aimes pas ça alors.  
\- Tu ris pas de moi ?  
\- Ben non pourquoi ?  
\- D’habitude, les gens se moquent de moi.  
J’essaie de le rassurer :  
\- Tu sais, c’est pas grave si tu sais pas lire, ça s’apprend à tout âge. Je peux même te l’apprendre si tu veux. T’aimes la mythologie ?  
Je pense que je l’ai déstabilisé parce qu’il bug un moment avant de répondre :  
\- Euh… C’est quoi ?  
\- Ok. Je dois y aller, mais je reviendrais te voir quand j’aurai le temps. T’habites où ?  
\- J’ai pas de maison…  
D’un geste brusque, je soulève son pull(hoodie) et son t-shirt.   
\- Hé !  
Il est maigre. Plus maigre que la première fois que je l’ai vu. Il baisse ses vêtements et ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je le devance, les sourcils fronces :  
\- Tu vis dans la rue ?  
On trouve ça normal d’avoir un endroit fixe ou vivre, mais on oublie souvent que certain n’en ont pas. Commet j’ai pu oublier ça ?   
Il ne répond pas et détourne les yeux. Je lui dis :  
\- Viens avec moi.  
Je me dirige vers chez moi et jette un coup d’œil derrière moi. Il me suit sans un mot, la tête basse. J’arrive chez moi, je dis à Zack de m’attendre dehors.  
\- Je suis rentrée.  
Je laisse Yoda monter et je vais dans le garage pour aller chercher du pain. Mon père est boulanger c’est pratique. Je prends un sac de pain dans le congélateur. Je remonte, sors de la maison, me dirige vers Zack et lui tends le sac.  
\- Tiens.  
Il regarde dans le sac et relève la tête, les yeux brillants.  
-M-merci.  
J’avais jamais vu quelqu’un aussi ému avec du pain. Ça a fait ma journée. Je lui tends ma main et lui dit :  
\- Ami ?  
Il serre ma main (très fort) et répond :  
\- Ami.


	5. Cache Cache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est possible que je change des trucs comme la description mais l'histoire reste la même

Je suis dans mon lit avec les yeux grands ouverts. Mon chat me lèche. Je bouge le bras pour qu’elle arrête. Elle pue de la gueule, mais j’aime mon chat. Je repense aux événements de la journée. Après que Zack soit parti, ma mère qui nous regardait depuis la fenêtre m’a demandé qui c’était. Je lui ai répondu :  
\- Un ami qui avait besoin d’aide.  
\- Avec du pain ?  
\- Oui.  
Plus tard, mon frère de 13 ans est venu me demander :  
\- C’était ton amoureux ?  
\- Non.   
Pourquoi il faut toujours que ma famille pense que j’ai un copain quand je suis avec un garçon ? Même quand c’est mon crush, ils me demandent… En parlant de ça ; saviez-vous que j’ai un crush au moins une fois par an ? C’est très chiant. Le problème avec un crush, c’est que je me mets à l’éviter et a être super froide avec lui, j’aime pas quand je fais ça, mais je peux pas m’en empêcher. Mais le plus gros problème c’est que je me mets à faire des trucs stupides par exemple, il me parle soit je mets un moment à répondre, soit je bafouille et dis un truc stupide, ce qui revient au même. De toute façon, ça sert à rien de s’apitoyer sur son sort, ça change rien. Ah. Il est 10h passé, je dois dormir. Une belle journée m’attend demain avec un examen. Vous sentez le sarcasme ? Bus, métro, marche, cégep. Cours, amis, manger, animes, cours, amis, rentrer. Marcher, métro, bus, marcher. Super journée, n’est-ce pas ? Rentrer à 5h ou 6h tous les jours, c’est génial. Ok ok, j’arrête de me plaindre.  
Je sors quelques arrêts plus tôt que d’habitude pour aller voir Zack. Depuis quelques jours, la neige a commencé à tomber alors qu’on est encore en novembre. Il fait froid. Je me demande si Zack a de quoi être au chaud…   
Je me dirige vers Camo*. Attendez un peu… Je m’arrête. Je sais toujours pas où je peux le trouver ! Je suis vraiment stupide ! Je marche vigoureusement vers Camo et regarde dedans en écartant rageusement les branches brusquement.   
\- Zack ?  
Vide.  
Où est-ce que je peux le trouver… Je fais le tour du parc en répétant « Zack !» pour l’énerver et qu’il se montre. Ça marche pas cette fois. Bon. J’ai froid, je rentre. Mais je continue de faire attention pour voir si je l’aperçois. En entrant dans ma rue, je vois un pull(hoodie) marron. Je regarde mieux. Est-ce que c’est Zack ? Une dizaine de scénarios passe devant mes yeux. Les filles pourraient avoir un diplôme en cinématographie tellement on a l’imagination fertile. Mais c’est pas Zack. C’est juste un vieux qui promène un chihuahua en manteau. Je vais peut-être en choquer quelques-uns, mais j’aime pas les petits chiens. Ça sert à rien. Vous allez me dire : « Oui, mais Aurore, si on part avec le principe que les petits animaux de compagnies servent à rien alors les chats non plus servent à rien ! Donc ton argument est invalide. Les petits chiens et les chats peuvent apporter de l’amour. » Oui, mais non. Je m’explique. Mon chat m’aide à m’endormir donc elle est pas inutile sauf quand elle me vomit dessus pendant que je dors, mais ça, c’est autre chose. Yoda, elle, nous sert pour tirer la trottinette des neiges que ma mère a construite. Je t’aime maman. Mais je m’égare encore.   
Je soupire et rentre chez moi. Perdue dans mes pensées, je suis surprise en sentant une main sur mon épaule. Je prends peur et donne un coup de coude vers l’arrière. Enfin, ça, c’est ce que j’aurais voulu que mes réflexes me fassent faire. J’ai encore beaucoup à apprendre… Retour dans la réalité. Je me suis raidie et ai tourné la tête vers la droite, là où la main est sur mon épaule. Je vois des yeux verts. Je m’écris :  
\- Zack !  
Il sourit.  
\- Salut !  
\- T’aurais pu me prévenir ! Me fait pas peur comme ça !  
\- Ha ha, désolé…  
Il est tellement beau… Je change de sujet :  
\- Alors qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici ? Il est tard.  
\- Pas tant que ça quand même. On est en hivers, la nuit tombe vite.  
\- C’est vrai. Alors ?  
\- Je voulais juste te voir pour dire bonjour. Et aussi…  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je me demandais… Est-ce que je peux avoir encore un peu de pain ? Décongelé cette fois, s’il te plait. Il fait trop froid pour que ça dégèle.   
\- Ah, c’est vrai… Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. Viens avec moi.  
Le soulagement se peint sur son visage. On marche vers chez moi et arrivé au perron, je lui dis :  
\- Rentres avec moi.  
Il ne répond pas, mais je sens qu’il est gêné. Je ferme la porte, m’arrête, me tourne vers lui et prends son t-shirt vivement. Il empoigne ma main pour m’empêcher de soulever son t-shirt et secoue la tête. On se lâche simultanément. J’enlève mes bottes et mon manteau. Je monte les escaliers pour aller prendre du pain dans la cuisine. Décongelé cette fois.   
Mon frère arrive, me voit et dit :  
\- Coucou !  
\- Coucou.  
Il regarde dans l’entrée et voit Zack. Celui-ci lui fait un petit signe de la main. Mon frère demande :  
\- C’est qui ?  
\- Un ami.  
\- C’est pas ton chéri de l’autre fois ?  
Mais qu’est ce qu’ils ont tous avec ça ?  
\- C’est pas mon chéri.  
\- T’es sûre ?  
\- Oui, je suis sure et fais pas chier !  
Ma mère, à l’autre bout de la maison :  
\- Aurore ! Tu n’insultes pas ton frère !  
\- Ouai, hein !  
\- La ferme.  
Les mamans, ça sait tout. Je soupire et explique à mon idiot de frère (même s’il est le plus intelligent de nous deux) :  
\- C’est Zack, un ami que j’ai rencontré il y a un mois et demi. Ça te va ?  
\- Non. Pourquoi il est ici ?  
Putain qu’il est chiant.  
\- C’est pas tes oignons.  
\- Ok.  
Et il retourne dans sa chambre. Au moins, il est pas insistant. J’allais enfin pouvoir atteindre le pain quand mes parents sont arrivés. Ma mère me lance :  
\- Coucou, Or !  
Or, c’est le diminutif d’Aurore. Ça n’a aucun rapport avec le métal. Aucun.  
\- Coucou.  
\- Si, si.  
\- Qui est ce beau jeune homme ?  
\- C’est Zack, un ami. Je lui donne du pain, il a faim.  
\- Ah, ok.  
Elle se tourne vers lui.  
\- Bonjour, Zack !  
Hésitant, il répond :  
\- Bonjour, madame.  
Je lui lance avec un sourire :  
\- Maman déteste quand on l’appelle madame.  
\- Tu peux m’appeler Élodie  
\- D’accord, Élodie.  
Je demande à Zack.  
\- Tu veux quoi ? On a des baguettes, une fougasses et une brioche.  
\- Deux baguettes, s’il te plait.  
Ma mère :  
\- Tu peux pas prendre du pain congelé en bas plutôt ? Il se conserve plus longtemps.  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- T’es Terminator ?   
Elle rit et part sans rien me demander d’autre. Mon père fait pareil. Je sais que je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire plus tard. Je donne le pain à Zack et l’accompagne dehors.  
\- Merci, ça va me tenir une semaine. Tu sais pas à quel point ça va m’aider.  
\- Ben non je sais pas. Ça me fait chier de te laisser dehors… Mais je pense pas que ma mère accepterait si tu venais habiter chez nous.   
\- C’est pas grave, j’ai l’habitude. J’ai trouvé un bon endroit pour dormir.  
\- T’es sur que je peux pas faire plus ?  
\- Oui, oui, ça va merci. Bon je vais y aller, salut. Encore merci pour le pain !  
Et il s’en va. Sur une impulsion soudaine, je l’interpelle :  
\- Zack !  
Je cours vers lui et me jette dans ses bras.  
\- Prend soin de toi.  
Après un moment de surprise, il me serre dans ses bras à son tour. Il est tellement grand que ma tête lui arrive au menton. Il met sa main droite dans mes cheveux. Je me détache de lui et retourne chez moi les joues brulantes. Comment je vais faire pour expliquer ça à mes parents, moi ?

* Camo : pour ceux qui ont pas encore compris, c’est le buisson où Aurore et Zack ont parlé pour l’une des premières fois.


	6. Une maison ou un sort !

Pourquoi j’ai fait ça ? Ça fait à peu près 1 heure que je me pose cette question, les mains sur la tête, en boule dans un coin de ma chambre. Quelqu’un frappe à ma porte.  
\- Or ?  
C’est la voix de mon frère.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Or ??  
\- Quoi ?   
Je sors de mon coin, sinon il ne pourra pas me voir. Mon frère entre dans la chambre et… me fixe. Je dis, irritée :  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Zack c’est pas ton amoureux ?  
Et il dit ça avec un sourire d’ange.  
\- Non.  
\- Tu l’aimes pas ?  
Mon frère me reproche de mentir alors que je fais juste détourner la vérité.  
\- J’aime pas tous les garçons que je croise.  
\- Ok, tu l’aimes.  
Et merde.   
\- Hein ?  
\- Si tu l’avais pas aimé, t’aurais dit non. Mais là, tu l’as pas dit alors tu l’aimes.  
Non, mais de quoi il se mêle ce gosse ? Je ne réponds pas, prends mon livre et retourne dans mon coin. Il s’en va en ricanant.

Plus tard dans la semaine, ma famille et moi-même sommes en train de manger. Mon frère incruste dans la conversation :  
\- Eh ben Or elle a un amoureux !  
\- Hein ? Sérieux, dit ma mère.  
Victor me regarde avec un sourire démoniaquement angélique pendant que j’essaie de rester neutre.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
Ma mère se tourne vers moi, tout sourire.  
\- C’est qui ?  
Je fixe mon frère.  
\- C’est pas vrai j’en ai pas.  
Il sourit, tout le monde me regarde, même la chienne.  
\- T’es sure ?  
\- Oui ?  
Et il en reste là. Le problème avec mon frère c’est que j’ai pas de moyen de pression sur lui. Il aime personne et même si c’était le cas, il me le dirait pas. Il intériorise. Il est tout mon contraire. Moi je suis beaucoup trop émotive, mais je peux être le Karma aussi. Tu m’énerves ? Pas de problème, je vais m’arranger pour te pourrir la vie.   
Le repas se finit sans autres allusions à cet « incident », mais je sais que c’est loin d’être fini. Ils gardent ça dans leurs esprits pour me poser des questions dessus plus tard, en privé. Surtout ma mère. Elle adore ça.  
Je sors de table et vais promener la chienne. Ma mère feint la surprise, mais je vois clair derrière son sourire innocent, elle veut du piquant dans l’histoire. Ha ! Si elle croit que je vais tout lui raconter, elle se trompe lourdement ! Et puis je repense à toutes les fois où je lui ai parlé de mes crush… Grrr… Cette fois, je vais résister à la tentation d’aller dans le côté obscur de la force ! Je vais pas lui raconter chaque pépin que je rencontre dans ma vie quand même !  
Je sursaute en entendant un klaxon. Je regarde dans la direction du bruit et remarque que je suis en plein milieu de la rue en train de la traverser. Apparemment je marche pas assez vite. Je continue mon chemin en ne faisant pas attention aux hurlements du klaxon du chauffeur. Je fais la promenade habituelle de 30 min sans passer par Camo. De toute façon, il est pas sur mon chemin.

Plusieurs jours passent sans que je ne reçoive un signe de vie de la part de Zack. Tout ce temps, je le consacre à la révision et aux devoirs à cause de la fin de session qui approche à grands pas. Haha ! Vous m’avez crue ? J’ai pas révisé. Si je commence maintenant, je m’en souviendrais pas à l’examen. C’est deux jours maximum pour commencer à réviser. Mais revenons à nos notices bibliographiques. Après une mauvaise journée, en rentrant de l’école, puisqu’on est en hiver, il fait noir presque à chaque fois que je rentre. Je descends à mon arrêt habituel et rentre chez moi. En ouvrant la porte, je ne dis rien pour ne pas réveiller papa. Je vois Zack et ma mère en train de discuter dans la cuisine en face de moi. Je laisse tomber mon sac par terre par la surprise. Ça fait beaucoup de bruit alors ma mère met un doigt devant sa bouche pour faire un « chut ». Je dis :   
\- Nani ?*   
Ma mère s’approche et me dit tout bas :  
\- Il voulait te voir alors je l’ai laissé entrer puisque tu n’allais pas tarder.  
\- Ah ok.  
J’enlève mon manteau et mes bottes avant d’aller dans la cuisine faire un bisou et un câlin à ma mère. Oui, c’est enfantin, mais c’est le rituel quand on rentre. « À travers » le câlin, je vois Zack détourner la tête en souriant, le regard triste. Je me détache de ma mère et m’approche de lui.  
\- Hey Zack.  
\- Salut, Aurore.  
\- Viens et arrête de faire cette tête d’enterrement.   
Je le tire et le prends dans mes bras. Comme la dernière fois, il hésite une seconde sans doute surpris avant de faire la même chose. Je le lâche, pour montrer que je suis contente de le revoir. Mais je sais que ma mère enregistre tout dans son cerveau pour pouvoir m’en parler après. Je demande à Zack en souriant :  
\- Qu’est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Ben je passais par là et je me suis dit que dire bonjour serait pas une mauvaise idée sauf que t’étais pas là alors madame Elodie m’a dit de rentrer t’attendre avec elle. Alors me voilà.  
\- Ok et la vraie raison de pourquoi tu es resté est ?  
\- Il y a des gâteaux alors tu vois…  
Je ris.  
-C’est gentil d’être passé.  
Je me tourne vers ma mère qui n’a pas perdu une miette de la conversation.  
\- Merci d’avoir ouvert à Zack.  
\- Pas de problème.  
Elle se tourne vers lui.  
\- Quand est ce que tu dois rentrer chez toi ? Je peux te ramener si tu veux.   
Zack me regarde, indécis. Puisque je ne sais pas ce qu’il a dit à ma mère quand je n’étais pas là, je ne sais pas si elle sait qu’il vit dans la rue. Je fais un « non » en secouant la tête pour lui indiquer de décliner l’offre. Il répond donc :  
\- Non merci, madame Elodie. En fait je n’ai pas de maison.  
Je me fige et ma mère répond, pas le moins du monde surprise.  
-Ah ok ça explique des choses.  
\- Mais… Mais…je dis. T’es pas surprise ? Même pas un peu ?  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ? Comment ?  
\- C’est RARE que tu ramènes un garçon à la maison et que tu lui fasses un câlin dans la même journée en lui donnant du pain.  
\- D’accord et c’est quoi le rapport avec Zack qui a pas de maison ?  
\- Laisse-moi finir. C’est juste de l’intuition et être maman.  
\- Hein ? Explique ?  
\- Quand on est maman, on est préparée au pire.  
\- Ah.  
\- Bref.  
\- Donc qu’est ce qu’on fait ?  
Zack intervient :  
\- Ben je vais juste retourner à l’endroit où je dors, hein.  
Ma mère le coupe :  
\- Pas question tu restes dormir ici.  
On la regarde tous les deux avec étonnement et répond ensemble :  
-Quoi ?


	7. Vitesse > Force

Zack est le premier de nous deux à retrouver ses esprits :   
\- Mais… Pourquoi ?   
\- Parce que je l’ai décidé, répond ma mère. Aller ! Aurore va chercher des draps.   
\- Euh… Ok.   
Zack demande, d’un air hésitant :  
\- Est-ce que je peux aller chercher quelque chose chez moi ?   
Maman le jauge d’un air méfiant.   
\- Oui, vas-y. Aurore, tu l’accompagnes.   
Ma mère donne des vêtements à Zack, on se prépare pour affronter l’hiver et en sortant je dis à Zack :   
\- Je te suis. 

On se dirige vers un endroit que je n’ai jamais approché, un bâtiment abandonné. Je m’arrête devant alors que Zack s’avance vers la porte et entre dans le bâtiment. Pas rassurée du tout, je dis :   
\- Attends-moi !   
On entre dans le bâtiment ensemble. En marchant, je demande à Zack :   
\- C’était quoi avant ? Comme bâtiment ?   
\- Une caserne de pompier.   
Un gros « BOUM. » me fait sursauter alors je m’accroche au bras de Zack en poussant un petit cri. Je ne sais pas si c’est parce que je me suis accrochée à lui ou si c’est à cause du bruit, mais il fronce les sourcils et retrousse ses lèvres sur ses dents. Je pensais qu’il allait me taquiner sur ma réaction, mais il ne le fit pas et en entrant dans une pièce, je compris pourquoi.   
La pièce était meublée d’un canapé sale et déchiré, d’un lavabo tout aussi sale, plein de déchets par terre, une table bancale et d’une chaise métallique tordue. Au milieu de la pièce se tenaient trois hommes dans les 20-25 ans. L’un d’eux dit :   
\- Yo, Zack !   
Toujours les sourcils froncés, Zack dit entre ses dents :   
\- Néron.   
Néron ? C’est pas un empereur romain complètement cinglé ? Il sourit.   
\- Vu que t’étais pas là, on a décidé de faire un peu de ménage pour toi.   
Les deux autres ricanent. Zack réplique :   
\- Qu’est ce que tu fais là ? Je t’avais dit de ne plus venir ici.   
Néron ignore sa question et se rapproche.   
\- Mais c’est une fille que je vois là ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec une fille ? Qu’est-ce que tu comptais lui faire ? On peut t’aider si tu veux…   
Les trois ricanent comme des hyènes. J’en ai assez vu. Je m’avance, me mets devant Zack et croise les bras.   
\- Vas-y, dit, qu’est-ce que tu veux me faire ? Dis-le-moi en face !   
\- Ooh, mais c’est qu’elle est courageuse la gamine ! Tu veux t’amuser avec nous ? Viens, ma belle !   
\- Même pas en rêve, gros dégueulasse. Laisse Zack tranquille.   
\- Tu laisses une fille te défendre, Zack ? Elles sont passées où tes couilles ?!   
Zack me prend par le bras et me tire en arrière.   
\- Ne te mêle pas de ça.   
Je recule, non pas parce qu’il me l’a demandé, mais parce que sa tête me fait peur. Il est comme la première fois que je l’ai rencontré, mais sans le sourire et plus froid, ce qui fait encore plus peur. Bien sûr, la première fois, j’ai eu peur, mais je l’ai caché. D’une voix très calme, il dit :   
\- Arrête Néron. Elle n’a rien à voir avec ça.   
\- Tu pourrais me la donner comme paiement, non ? Je suis sûr que ça fera l’affaire.   
Il me regarde en se léchant les lèvres. Zack me serre le bras plus fort. Je prends sa main pour le rassurer.   
\- Oh~ ? Ce serai pas ta copine par hasard ? On peut se la partager si tu veux~   
Zack lâche ma main brusquement et serre les poings.   
-Va. T’en.   
-Nan. Je veux mon paiement. Tout de suite.   
Tu m’avais dit que j’avais un mois !   
\- J’ai changé d’avis. Je les veux maintenant.   
Je tire le t-shirt de mon ami pour attirer son attention. Je lui chuchote :   
\- De quoi il parle ?   
Il hésite en détournant le regard.   
\- Je lui dois de l’argent parce qu’il m’a aidé avant que je te rencontre à survivre dans la rue. Mais j’ai appris plus tard que je devais tout lui rembourser avec intérêts.   
\- Ah. Tu lui dois combien ?   
\- Eh, tu lui dis quoi à ta copine, dit Néron en se rapprochant encore. On t’a jamais dit que c’était mal poli de faire des messes basses devant une autre personne ?   
\- La ferme, je lui dis.   
Zack ne répond pas, le regard ailleurs.   
\- Zack, je l’appelle. Tu veux faire quoi ? Ma mère va commencer à s’inquiéter si on ne revient pas bientôt. On s’en va ?   
\- … Non, je dois récupérer quelque chose avant.   
\- D’ailleurs, pendant que je faisais le ménage, j’ai trouvé ça, dit Néron avec un sourire. Au bout de ses doigts pend un pendentif au bout d’une chaine. Je suis sûr que je peux gagner une bonne somme en le revendant.   
Je demande à son propriétaire :   
\- C’est ça que tu voulais prendre ?   
\- Oui.   
\- Tu veux lui reprendre ?   
\- Oui.   
\- Alors on va lui reprendre.   
\- Comment tu veux fai-   
Sa phrase s’arrête net quand je m’avance vers Néron et lui envoie mon poing dans le visage. J’ai jamais été bonne pour parler et ai toujours été meilleure en action. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce sont bouche bée pendant une seconde. Néron met ses mains sur son nez en sang en lâchant le pendentif. Le maitre nous répète souvent que la vitesse est meilleure que la force. Je ramasse le pendentif qui est tombé par terre. Les deux acolytes de Néron se ruent sur lui pour voir s’il va bien. En réponse, il me dit :  
\- Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire, gamine !  
En me pointant du doigt, il ordonna à ses hommes :   
\- Attrapez-la !  
Les deux hommes se jettent sur moi. Une autre chose que le maitre nous dit souvent ; après avoir mis un opposant KO, courir. Je cours vers la sortie de la pièce en prenant Zack par la main.  
\- Cours !


	8. Un pendentif + une pâtisserie = un Zack content

On sort du bâtiment en courant. Je m’arrête pour fermer la porte et me remets à courir. Elle s’ouvre brusquement et les deux gars sortent en courant. Néron apparait aussi, toujours en se tenant le nez et en gueulant des insultes. J’ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. J’ai l’impression d’être Kaneki dans Tokyo Ghoul poursuivie par Lize. Pendant notre course, je mets le pendentif dans ma poche. On continue de courir pendant 5 bonnes minutes en essayant de semer nos poursuivants.  
Mes poumons sont en train de mourir, il faut les semer maintenant. Je tourne dans un coin de rue, longe une maison en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Puisqu’il fait noir, on voit moins où on met les pieds, mais nos poursuivants aussi. Je les entends courir sur la neige en criant comme des abrutis. Si tu veux attraper quelqu’un, fais pas de bruit, c’est la base ! Mais bon je vais pas les aider à nous attraper non plus. Soudainement, je sens une main contre ma bouche qui me tire en arrière en me tenant fermement. Ça me tire dans l’ombre. Je commence à paniquer. Je fais un bruit étouffé, j’essaie de me débattre, de me libérer. Je commence à paniquer quand j’entends une voix me chuchoter à l’oreille :  
\- C’est moi.  
Zack. Il me lâche doucement. Je me retourne pour l’engueuler parce qu’il m’a fait peur, mais le doigt sur ses lèvres m’en dissuade. L’engueulade attendra. Nos poursuivants passent dans la rue, mais puisqu’ils nous ont perdus de vue, ils regardent des deux cotés. Un moment passe, des secondes s’éternisent. On retient notre souffle pour ne pas se faire repérer. Sans m’en rendre compte, je recule et bute contre le grand corps de Zack. Tic tac tic tac. J’ai l’impression que les battements de mon cœur vont nous faire repérer. Finalement, l’un des deux idiots pointe le bout de la rue opposé au nôtre et ils recommencent à courir. On attend jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus de bruit avant de relâcher notre souffle de soulagement. Je me tourne vers Zack et là sa colère explose. Il me prend par les épaules et rugit :   
\- Non, mais qu’est-ce qui t’as pris ?!  
\- Calme-toi, j’essayais de t’aider !  
\- M’aider ? M’AIDER ?!   
Il rit d’un rire amer en rejetant la tête en arrière comme la dernière fois.  
\- Ça m’aide pas du tout ! C’est encore pire ! Si tu savais dans quoi tu t’es embarquée, t’y aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant de lui défoncer le nez !  
Il respire laborieusement après sa tirade. J’essaie de le calmer.   
\- Doucement Zack ! C’est bon, c’est fini maintenant.  
Je cherche dans ma poche. Il est toujours là. Je lui tends le pendentif et il me l’arrache presque des mains, une lueur de crainte dans ses yeux verts. Il sert son précieux pendentif contre lui. Il ressemble à un animal en cage. Il parait petit avec ses ~1m 80. Il se rend compte de son geste et dit :  
\- Désolé de m’être emporté, mais je suis juste inquiet pour toi. Je veux pas que tu sois impliquée dans tout ça.  
Je le rassure :  
-Pas grave.  
\- Merci, c’est très précieux pour moi, dit-il en levant le pendentif.  
\- Viens, je lui dis en marchant. Maman va s’inquiéter.  
\- Aurore !  
Je me retourne :  
-Hm ?  
Il s’élance vers moi pour m’enrouler dans ses bras. Après un moment de surprise, je fais la même chose.

En passant le pas de la porte, ma mère nous accueille en chuchotant :  
\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! tu as pris ce que tu voulais récupérer, Zack ?   
\- Oui, Elodie.  
Il sert sa poche où est le précieux pendentif.  
Après avoir déposé nos bottes et nos manteaux, je demande à Zack :  
\- Tu veux dormir où ? Dans ma chambre ou dans la chambre d’amis ?   
Ma mère écoute avec attention la conversation sans intervenir.  
\- Euh…, hésite Zack. Je vais prendre la chambre d’amis  
Je suis presque déçue. Ma mère intervient :  
-Ok, Or va chercher des draps !

Après avoir fait son lit, maman lui donne des vêtements que mon père n’utilise plus. Je lui montre comment marche la douche. La soirée passe lentement. Vers 11h, Zack vient me voir pour me dire qu’il va se coucher.   
\- Bonne nuit, Aurore.  
\- Bonne nuit.

Je dors à poings fermés toute la nuit en me réveillant de temps en temps à cause de mon chat.   
Je me réveille le matin suivant et vais dans la cuisine. En passant devant la porte de la chambre où dort Zack, je vois qu’elle est toujours fermée. En entrant dans la cuisine, je vois un mot sur la table avec l’écriture de ma mère. C’est par rapport à Zack, elle prévient mon père que quelqu’un dort dans la chambre où il y a son ordinateur. Il a pas dû être très content. Je souris en voyant la réponse ; plein de gribouillis au stylo noir et un petit « ok » marqué à côté.  
\- Salut.  
Zack entre dans la cuisine, un t-shirt et un short de mon père sur le dos et le pendentif autour du cou pour compléter le tableau. Son t-shirt est de travers ce qui laisse son épaule dénudée. Il baille, mais continue d’avancer alors il me rentre dedans. Comme s’il n’avait pas de force, sa tête tombe sur mon épaule. Je le prends par les épaules.  
\- Hé, ça va ?  
Il redresse la tête, elle est à 2 cm de la mienne.  
\- Hein, il se frotte les yeux. Oui, oui, il s’étire. Ça fait juste longtemps que j’ai pas dormi aussi bien, j’aurai pu dormir une journée complète !  
Il rit.  
\- Chut, je le sermonne. Il y a encore des gens qui dorment.   
Il met ses mains sur la bouche.  
\- Oups, héhé…  
Je regarde son cou et son épaule dénudés et constate à quel point il est beau. Mon regard descend jusqu’à son torse et un visage apparait dans mon champ de vision. Son visage. Je me redresse brusquement et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Qu’est ce que t’as ? Ça fait 2 minutes que tu me fixes sans rien dire.  
Je rougis et détourne les yeux.   
\- Rien, je réponds.  
Il lâche un rire moqueur :  
\- Tu me matais pas par hasard ?  
J’ai de plus en plus chaud. Sans faire attention, je hausse la voix.  
\- Non.  
\- Héhé, tu m’avais pas dit de pas faire de bruit tout à l’heure ?  
Cette fois c’est mon tour de mettre mes mains sur ma bouche. Et merde.   
\- Pourquoi t’es toute rouge ~ ?  
Je mets mes mains sur ses épaules et redresse son t-shirt sans le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- La ferme, Zack.  
J’ouvre la porte du frigo et lui demande :   
\- Tu veux manger quoi ?  
\- Manger ? Le matin ? Je mange qu’une fois par jour moi.  
\- On t’offre à manger et tu refuses, pas de problème.  
Je ferme la porte du frigo et sors de la cuisine.  
\- Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, il me prend par les épaules. Oublis ce que j’ai dit, j’ai faim !  
Il me regarde avec des yeux suppliants comme Yoda le ferait pour un morceau de viande ou de poisson. Il est beaucoup trop mignon comme ça et ce serait méchant de refuser. J’ai eu ma vengeance c’est bon.  
\- Ça va, ça va, je vais te donner quelque chose.  
J’ébouriffe ses cheveux et lui demande :  
\- Tu veux du jus d’orange ?   
Les yeux pleins d’étoiles, il acquiesce. Je vais dans le salon pour regarder par la fenêtre si papa est rentré. Sa voiture est là, c’est bon. Je retourne dans la cuisine et cherche ce qu’il a ramené. Zack sirote son verre de jus comme si c’était du nectar de l’Olympe. Désolé, référence trop poussée. Presque comme par hasard, c’est le jour où mon père ramène une plaque complète de pâtisseries.  
\- Zack, t’as de la chance on a plein de trucs ce matin.  
\- Hm ?  
Il lève la tête et regarde là où je lui indique.  
\- Waw ! Je peux vraiment en prendre ??  
\- Oui, oui, je dis en souriant.  
Il me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux, mais encore plus que tout à l’heure.  
\- C’est quoi ça, il pointe une pâtisserie.  
\- Ça, c’est un …  
Et ça continu comme ça pour chaque gâteau sur le plateau avant qu’il en prenne un et se taise pendant 10 minutes. Je pense que c’est le plus beau petit déjeuner de sa vie.


	9. La glace, ça glisse

Ma mère sort de son lit et entre dans la cuisine. Elle rit en voyant Zack, la bouche pleine, de la chantilly autour.  
\- Coucou~, je lui dis.  
\- Coucou, elle me fait un câlin.  
J’essaie de prendre le bras de Zack. Quand je l’attrape, je le tire vers nous et l’accueille avec un câlin avec maman. Par-dessus l’amas de bras, ma mère me regarde avec un sourire sous-entendu. Je fais une mine étonnée en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. En se détachant, je lui dis :  
\- Y’a des pâtisseries.  
Elle est toute contente.

Puisqu’on est samedi, je vais faire mes devoirs dans ma chambre. Je les fais pendant une heure avant que quelqu’un entre dans ma chambre. Je fais un grognement pour dire « quoi ».  
\- Hm… Aurore ?   
Je lève les yeux et découvre Zack à l’entrée. J’enlève un écouteur.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Mes devoirs.  
\- Oh c’est vrai ça fait ça l’école.  
Il s’approche et comprenant qu’il ne dira rien d’autre, je recommence à faire mes devoirs. Il regarde dans ma chambre, l’explore un peu, essai de s’occuper en tirant un livre de ma bibliothèque, mais le range vite. Déçu, il revient vers moi. Pendant ce temps, j’essaie de me concentrer mais ce n’est pas facile avec tout le bruit qu’il fait. Soudain, je sens le corps de Zack dans mon dos, contre moi. Je me raidis. Il approche sa tête et je lui demande :  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?   
\- Je m’ennuie.  
\- Je dois faire mes devoirs.  
\- T’as pas un truc à faire pour moi ?  
\- Lis un livre.  
Il colle son visage contre ma joue et sert ses bras contre moi. Pourquoi il se sent obligé de faire ça ? J’ai failli faire une crise cardiaque moi… Comme un gamin qui fait un caprice, il me dit :   
\- Mais je sais pas lire…  
Je soupire et me tourne vers lui.   
\- Ah oui c’est vrai… Tu veux lire quoi ?  
Il ne comprend pas alors j’explique :  
\- Je vais demander à quelqu’un de te lire un truc.  
\- Mais tu peux pas le faire toi ? Je préfèrerai que ce soit toi…  
\- Hm ? Pourquoi ?   
\- …T’as une belle voix. Ça me détend.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? J’ai une idée.  
Je me lève et vais sous mon lit. Pratique les lits en hauteurs. J’avais déjà mis un matelas pour bébé pour que je puisse avoir un coin de lecture, mais honnêtement je m’en sers pas. Ben quoi c’est le seul qui nous restait. Donc je descends mon cahier et mes notes avec moi et dis à Zack :  
\- Viens.  
Curieux, il s’asseoit à côté de moi. Je commence à lire à voix haute. Je dois m’arrêter souvent pour lui expliquer plusieurs concepts spécifiques mais ça me permet de réviser ou de me rendre compte que j’ai pas bien compris. Zack écoute attentivement en essayant de comprendre mais se rapproche de moi au fur et à mesure que je parle et on finit collés l’un à l’autre avec une couverture. J’arrive plus à me concentrer, il est trop proche… Pour empirer ma concentration, il se rapproche encore plus, met ses bras autour de ma taille et met sa tête sur mon épaule par derrière, toujours attentif. Je suis rendue entre ses jambes, en tailleur tous les deux. Je m’arrête de parler.   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, il me demande.   
J’ai chaud et il le remarque (évidemment).  
\- Pourquoi t’es rouge comme ça ?  
Sa bouche est si proche de la mienne… j’ouvre la bouche et la referme plusieurs fois comme un poisson hors de l’eau. Il me regarde intensément de ses yeux verts en attendant une réponse. J’ai l’impression d’avoir de la fièvre.  
\- T’as pas l’air de vouloir répondre, hein…  
J’espère que personne ne va rentrer maintenant. Soudain, il tilt. Enfin je crois, vu son changement d’expression.  
\- Me dis pas que c’est à cause de « ça ».  
Il me sert brusquement contre lui en riant. Je lâche un petit cri de surprise et lâche mes notes pour essayer de me libérer de son étreinte de fer.  
\- L-lâche moi !  
\- Hm… Non.  
\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
\- J’ai envie.  
\- Mais j’ai chaud !  
\- Ça, j’ai remarqué, mais la vraie question est : pourquoi ?  
Il m’énerve !  
\- Parce que t’es trop proche !  
Il sourit mais ne dit rien comme s’il attendait la suite. Eh bien je vais pas me gêner !  
\- Parce que…! Parce que…je…  
J’ai rien dit. Je détourne le regard comme je peux.  
\- Parce que ?   
Il attend mais comprend que je n’en dirais pas plus. Il soupire et m’embrasse sur la joue. Avant que j’aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se lève et sort de la chambre en fermant la porte doucement. Je mets 2 secondes de plus à m’en remettre avant de gueuler dans toute la maison :  
\- ZACK !  
Je me relève d’un coup et me cogne contre le fond de mon lit avec un gros « boum. »  
\- Aie !  
Je cours hors de la chambre en trombe et demande à mon frère :  
\- Il est parti où ?   
\- Qui ?  
\- À ton avis ??  
\- Ben je sais pas moi.  
\- Zack !  
\- Je sais pas.  
Je déboule dans le salon qui donne sur l’entrée et la cuisine et regarde des deux côtés. Je le repère en train de s’habiller en douce dans l’entrée. Quand il me voit, il fait une grimace et sort par la porte.   
\- Aurore, crie ma mère. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?! Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?!  
Je ne l’écoute pas même si je sais que je vais m’en mordre les doigts plus tard. Je traverse ce qu’il me reste de distance entre la porte d’entrée et le salon aussi vite que je peux. Je sors dans le froid sans prendre le temps de mettre des chaussures. Je cherche mon voleur des yeux et l’aperçois au bout de la rue la plus proche de chez moi en train de courir aussi vite qu’hier soir. Il pense que je vais le tuer ou quoi ? Peut-être. Je cours sur la neige et la glace sur la route. C’est froid! Je tourne dans un coin de rue et manque de déraper en chaussettes. Ma future victime s’engouffre dans un parc donc je le suis. Oui on a beaucoup de parcs à côté de chez nous.  
\- Zack ! Revient ici !  
Il s’arrête brusquement et se tourne vers moi. Est-ce que c’est à cause du froid qu’il est rouge ? Étant essoufflés tous les deux, un moment passe avant que l’un de nous deux dise quelque chose. Je me lance :  
\- Pourquoi tu m’as… Tu m’as… En…  
Je me mets à chuchoter en baissant la tête :  
\- … M’embrasser…  
On rougit tous les deux.  
\- Honnêtement, il avoue, parce que t’étais... Tu étais…  
\- J-j ’étais quoi ?  
\- … Mignonne.  
\- Q-quoi ? Moi, mignonne ? Mais t’as mal vu c’est pas possible !  
Il s’approche lentement de moi. Je fais un pas en arrière et me rappelle que je suis en chaussettes. Par reflexe, je baisse les yeux. Malheureusement, ça attire l’attention de Zack sur mes malheureux pieds. Il s’écrit :  
\- Mais pourquoi t’es pieds nus ?!  
\- Pas pieds nus, je réplique. En chaussettes.  
\- Ok pour les chaussettes mais ça réponds pas à la question.   
\- Ben je te courais après alors j’ai pas eu le temps de mettre des chaussures…  
Je commence à ne plus sentir mes pieds alors je monte dans un module de jeu pour enfant pour ne plus être en contact avec la neige. Zack soupire et tend les bras. Perplexe je lui demande :   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?   
\- Viens dans mes bras, je vais te porter jusqu’à chez toi.  
\- Non !  
Pourquoi ? Si tu restes là, tu vas tomber malade. C’est pas grave ça, je peux pas aller dans tes bras parce que… parce que ça se fait pas !  
\- Hein. Tais-toi et viens dans mes bras.  
Il s’approche de moi.  
\- Allez viens là !  
\- Non !  
Il commence à me tirer vers lui.  
\- Comment ça se fait pas ?  
\- C’est pas normal qu’un gars porte une fille s’ils sont pas en couple! je lui crie.  
Je descends et cours dans la neige quand j’arrive sur la route mon pied glisse sur la glace cachée par la neige et je tombe lourdement par terre. Zack accourt vers moi.  
\- Ça va ?  
J’essaie de me relever mais ma cheville est tordue. En plus, je suis tombée sur mon genou malade. Je tombe dans les bras de Zack  
\- Mais tu es gelée ! Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?   
Il prend mon visage dans ses mains. Je peux voir son pendentif sous son t-shirt. Je me blottis contre lui pour partager sa chaleur, tant pis pour ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure, j’ai froid. Il fait au moins -15 °C dehors et je suis en pull. Un pull ça va bien deux minutes mais au bout d’un moment, il commence à faire froid. Je réponds simplement :  
\- Je peux plus marcher, j’ai mal.  
Il me sert contre lui, ses mains me réchauffent mais j’ai encore froid. Il parait s’en rendre compte parce qu’il enlève sa veste, la met sur mes épaules et me présente son dos.  
\- Monte.  
Sa veste me réchauffe aussi, ça va mieux. Je monte sur son dos et le sers contre moi.  
\- Merci, je lui dis.   
Je colle ma tête contre la sienne et me laisse porter, balancée contre sa tête où je peux sentir son parfum. J’enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux qui lui arrive dans le cou, contente d’être avec lui.


	10. Des post-it, des post-it, encore des post-it

Ma mère nous attend de pied ferme à la maison, mais se calme directe quand elle me voit perchée sur le dos de Zack, en chaussettes avec sa veste sur moi.   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?! Pourquoi t’es en chaussettes ? Pourquoi t’as crié et t’es partie comme ça ?  
Zack la coupe :  
\- Aurore est tombée sur la glace, il explique simplement.  
\- Pas étonnant, en chaussettes, elle réplique avec un ton lourd de reproche.  
Je me fais toute petite sur le dos de Zack et rit nerveusement. Il essaie de me défendre :  
\- Mais j’ai fait quelque chose qui l’a énervée, c’est pour ça…  
Elle soulève un sourcil et le regarde :  
\- Qu’est-ce que t’as fait ?  
Il détourne les yeux et le sang monte à ses oreilles. Je lui serre l’épaule discrètement.  
\- Je… j’ai abimé un de ses livres…  
\- Quoi, c’est tout ?  
\- O-oui…  
Elle me regarde, les sourcils froncés :  
\- Pas besoin de te mettre dans une colère pareille pour un livre, Aurore ! Faut te calmer un peu. J’ai cru qu’il y avait un meurtre !  
Presque, mais pas pour cette raison. Maman soupire :  
\- Bon aller, ouste. Va enlever tes chaussettes et réchauffe-toi les pieds Aurore.  
Je ne me fais pas prier et descend du dos de Zack pour me diriger vers la salle de bain en boitant et en laissant des traces humides sur le parquet.

Je regarde l’heure en enlevant mes chaussettes. Ça me fait 15 min de pause. C’est l’heure de retourner aux devoirs. Je vais jamais arriver à me concentrer! Et si jamais il revient me voir, je vais pas être capable de le regarder dans les yeux avant un moment, à condition que la situation et mes sentiments n’empirent pas. Ça va pour le premier, mais pour le deuxième… Ça va être plus compliqué. Bref. Je retourne dans ma chambre. Qu’est-ce que j’avais prévu après LC (Library of Congress) ? Ah oui; RDA. Aller voir Zack est presque plus tentant que de faire ça. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu’est cette magnifique chose qu’est RDA, je vais vous expliquer rapidement : en gros, c’est plein de règles pour écrire des notices bibliographiques dans un catalogue.  
Je soupire en m’affalant sur ma chaise. Je mets mes écouteurs pour ne pas entendre les bruits extérieurs et commence à faire RDA. Malheureusement, mon frère vient me déranger au bout de quelques minutes seulement en cognant à la porte.   
\- Hm.  
\- Pourquoi t’as crié tout a l’heure ?  
\- Demande à Zack, je suis occupée.  
Je sais, je suis méchante.  
\- Tu m’as crié dessus sans raison tout à l’heure. Excuse-toi.   
Je soupire d’agacement :  
\- Laisse-moi travailler.   
\- Excuse toi d’abord.  
\- Non, dégage.  
\- Aurore ! Crie ma mère. Pas d’insultes !  
Mon frère, le démon, me regarde avec un sourire narquois. Je l’ignore et retourne à mes devoirs.

Vers 18h, je m’arrête enfin; la tête en fusion. Je m’étire en faisant craquer mes articulations. Oui, je suis une mamie. Je sors de ma chambre et vois que mon frère est dans sa chambre pourtant j’entends l’eau de la douche fonctionner. Je demande :   
\- C’est qui sous la douche ?  
\- Zack, il répond sans détourner le regard de son jeu.  
Hein ? Il reste ici ? Je vais voir ma mère et lui demande :  
\- Zack reste cette nuit encore ?  
\- Ben oui, je vais pas le laisser geler dehors, le pauvre.   
Je m’en vais s’en un mot et COMME PAR HASARD, Zack sort de la douche quand je passe à côté pour retourner dans ma chambre. C’est pas de le voir le problème. Ça, je m’en fous, mais c’est le torse nu qui me perturbe. Qui n’a jamais rêvé de voir un gars torse nu ? Mon regard descend vers son torse et mes yeux rencontrent un t-shirt rouge à la place de sa peau qui s’abaisse brusquement. Je cligne des yeux, surprise.   
\- T’étais en train de me mater, Zack dit.  
Je retourne dans ma chambre en rougissant.  
\- Non.

Plusieurs jours passent, toujours avec la même routine : je me lève, je vais à l’école, je vais en cours, je déconne avec mes amis et je rentre. Une fois rentrée, je découvre à chaque fois dans ma chambre des choses qui ont changées de places; la plupart du temps, ce sont des BD ou des mangas. Tous ce qui a des images quoi. Ça ne laisse aucun doute sur l’identité de l’intru; Zack. Il doit s’ennuyer quand même… Je le plains presque. 

Au fur et à mesure, je retrouve plusieurs dessins sur des post-it plein de visages aux expressions différentes. Il faut que je vérifie chaque jour les livres déplacés en les feuilletant pour voir si des post-it on été collés à l’intérieur. Je retrouve souvent des BD/mangas qui ont des beaux dessins, déplacés dans ma chambre. C’est devenu mon petit plaisir de voir les visages sur les post-it chaque jour ! Autres choses que j’ai remarquées, c’est 1. Les dessins sont de mieux en mieux faits et 2. J’ai plus de post-it…  
Je regarde l’heure, il est 17h45. Si je vais plus loin avec mon bus, je peux aller en chercher avant la fermeture. Je descends au bon arrêt, prend des post-it au magasin et rentre chez moi. Zack n’est pas dans sa chambre alors je pose le paquet de post-it sur son lit et vais dans ma chambre. J’ouvre la porte et découvre un intru sur ma chaise en train de « lire » Tokyo Ghoul. J’ai un temps d’arrêt avant de faire comme si de rien n’était en posant mon sac sur le sol. Je m’asseoie par terre et répond à mes messages sur mon téléphone. J’ai à peine commencé que Zack part discrètement de la pièce et va dans sa chambre. Je souris et me lève. Sur l’ardoise collée à mon bureau, des choses ont été écrites. Je m’approche des séries de chiffres et de mots écrits avec une écriture enfantine avec des craies. « La chouette écarlate. » C’est à peine lisible ! Je souris quand un bruit derrière moi me fait me retourner. Zack est sur le pas de la porte, un sourire timide sur les lèvres et le bloc de post-it dans les mains.   
-Merci, dit-il en souriant encore plus.  
Je ne dis rien quand il s’avance, prend un crayon et dessine un truc sur un post-it.  
\- Donne-moi ta main, il me demande.  
Je la lui tends, curieuse. Il prend la petite feuille et la colle sur ma main toujours en souriant et s’en va avant que j’aie eu le temps de faire le moindre geste. Je décolle le bout de papier et le regarde ; c’est un beau visage féminin qui sourit. Il est joli alors je le colle sur le mur.

Dans la soirée, mon frère entre dans ma chambre pour me dire bonne nuit et voit le dessin sur le mur.  
\- Pourquoi t’as un dessin de toi en plus belle sur un post-it sur ton mur ?   
\- Hein ?  
\- Le post-it là. C’est pas toi ?  
Je regarde le papier. Je me disais que ça ressemblait à quelqu’un que je connaissais !  
\- …Non ?  
\- C’est qui qui l’a fait ?  
\- Zack…?  
\- Il t’aime bien dit donc, il dit en souriant.  
Je rougis et il dit :  
\- Toi aussi apparemment.  
\- Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit ~, dit-il en sortant.  
Après qu’il soit parti, je me jette presque sur le dessin pour voir si mon idiot de frère a raison. Et… il a raison. Bon, qu’est-ce que j’en fais ? Je le laisse là ? On va dire que j’aie pas remarqué. Je fais chercher tous les petits bouts de papier qu’il a mis dans les bouquins et les colle sur un mur vide. J’écris à l’arrière pour savoir de quels livres ils viennent. C’est pour cacher mon portrait, pas pour les admirer. Satisfaite, je vais me coucher en souriant d’avance à la tête de Zack qui va voir ça demain. 

Encore plus tard dans le mois de décembre, c’est-à-dire 2 semaines après notre rencontre avec Néron, c’est la semaine d’examens. C’est la fin de mon dernier examen, je pose mon crayon en soupirant. Je vais donner ma copie à la professeure et m’étire en rangeant mes affaires. Mon amie qui est sortie un peu avant moi, m’attend à l’extérieur de la classe. Je me dirige vers elle quand elle dit :  
\- Bubble tea ?  
\- Bubble tea, je réponds du tac au tac.  
On est allé se chercher des bubble tea ensemble avant de se séparer pour rentrer chez nous. À mon retour, j’ai une incroyable envie de pisser. Je cours presque jusqu’aux toilettes et en sortant je vais dans ma chambre. Cette fois Zack n’y est pas mais plein de post-it sont collés sur mon bureau avec différents visages dessinés dessus, mais celui qui revient le plus souvent est « le mien ». Je les décolle et les mets sur mon mur avec un sourire. Au bout d’un moment je vais plus avoir de places !  
Quelques heures passent pendant lesquelles je me détends en lisant des mangas. Je suis interrompue quand Zack frappe à la porte, je grogne :  
\- Quoi ?  
Faut pas m’en vouloir, je dis ça à tout le monde.  
Il entre dans ma chambre avec un stylo et ses légendaires post-it, prend un livre et va se mettre dans mon coin de lecture pour lire sans un mot. C’est comme sa deuxième chambre je pense. On reste comme ça pendant quelques temps. Pendant que je réagis ouvertement à ce que je suis en train de lire, il colle plusieurs bouts de papier sur le mur au-dessus de lui. Je sens son regard sur moi à plusieurs reprises et régulièrement, il colle des post-it. Au bout d’un moment, je jette un coup d’œil ; plein de « moi » sont collés sur le mur. Je rougis et retourne à ma lecture. Quelques minutes plus tard, Zack se lève et va se coucher en disant :  
\- Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit…


End file.
